Erifef
by Kuzakat
Summary: Eridan helps Feferi take her first steps on land!


_let's pretend Fef has never gone on land before and the trolls are still on alternia! yaaaaay_

_fanfiction was requested by a friend, i hope she likes it :3_

* * *

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you are incredibly nervous and excited!

Your moirail, Eridan Ampora, convinced you to try going on land for your first time! You have no idea what it will be like, you've lived underwater your entire life. From your understanding, you cannot swim in the air like you can in the water, which makes you astounded what it will be like to not swim around.

The only reason you agreed to this is because Eridan promised that he'd help you around at first, because it might be a little hard to adjust. Currently, haha...wave current...anyway! Currently you and Eridan are swimming up to the surface, he's a little slow because he is used to living on land, which is kind of ironic because he always talks about how he hate 'land dwwellers'.

You always scoff at this, you don't think he will actually go through with his 'annihilation' plans though it does make you nervous. You hope he doesn't actually try to hurt anyone.

Soon you glimpse the sun dancing on the waves above you, the floor starts to slant upwards into shallow water. You can't help but grin and look back at Eridan. He just looks at you and smiles back. Almost there!

With a splash your head surfaces!

You turn to see Eridan come up beside you. "Look look! There's the shore! Oh my glub I can't wait!" You clap you're hands and splash water around. Eridan shields himself and smiles.

"Yeah, come on follow me, Fef." He started swimming slowly to the shore.

You silently giggle, he's such a dork. He's a sea dweller yet he can't even swim very fast. You guess that's what happens when you live on land most of the time. You are still excited to see what it's like though, even if just for a little while!

Soon the water starts to get too shallow but you don't want to stand up yet so you scoot along on your belly.

Eridan is walking through the water, splashing up to the shore, "Okay Fef, here wwe are- Fef? Wwhat are you doin?" He turns around and stares at you scotting through the shallows slowly.

"I didn't want to get up yet." You say simply and continue to scoot along.

"You havve to, besides, you look like a stranded turtle or somethin." He chuckles at you and you puff out your cheek in annoyance.

"I do not! Come help me then." You pull your knees up and sit with the water lapping lazily at your waist. He sighs mockingly and comes back out to help you stand.

He pulls you onto your feet and leads you to shore.

"Whoah! Everything feels different!" You wave your arms, baffled by the smoothness, there was no resistance like in the water! And the sand! It was hot and scratchy! And all your clothes and your hair, it was just hanging there! Not even floating a little bit!

Eridan smiles, "You okay? I can let go?" You nod several times and he backs up behind you. You stand fine at first but then you try to take a step but your body feel too heavy in this new environment.

You wave your arms frantically trying to gain balance but it's no use, "Whoaaaahh!" You tip backwards.

"Wwhoah!" You fall into Eridan with a squeak, he just barely catches you and doesn't fall down.

"Careful! Are you okay, Fef?" He holds you up agaisnt him, trying to steady you.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's just...oh it's fine. I was just clumsy that's all." You start talking to hide your embarrassment as you feel your cheeks heat up.

"I'm glad I came here with you though, it's really interesting and I love new things! All around me feels really empty though, I mean the air cause right now I'm leaning on you! Haha sorry about that...but I fell over cause I'm not used to the differences! Even the sand feels different! It's hot and scratchy and sticks to my feet! See!" You wiggle your feet as an example, Eridan just watches your face and you turn away chuckling awkwardly.

"I mean it's not bad or anything...it's just new! And like I already same I like new things! The land is pretty cool but it'd take a lot of getting used too. It's awesome how you can walk so well, it's very exciting up here. I'm just more used to being able to swim AND walk around! You know? I guess I'm not very suited to being on land, of course if i keep trying I could probably get used to it! I-" Your eyes widen in shock when your talking is cut off.

Eridan was kissing you, he had leaned in and kissed you.

Oh my glub oh my glub!?

"Eridan! Wha-wha?" You said in shock when he pulled away to look at you.

Eridan blushed, "I-I...sorry it's just...you talk to much." He grinned at you and you playfully hit his shoulder.

"I do not! Humph..."


End file.
